Talk:Storm Crusaders
Older Comments (2012) Competely understandable. That was the old fluff the chapter maintains 7 battle barges not 10. The fleet is smaller than 500, at the time i was young when i wrote how many marines there are. And yes I have been fixing them there are 2 bits of fluff that i am working on the numbers, and the chapter is massive due to a deal they struck with inqusition. StormWarriors2 01:16, October 3, 2011 (UTC) They are the Inqusition Exterminator Force, 3 companies are put under the control of the inqusition and the Inqusition holds a seat in the Chapter Council. The Chapter cannot exceed more than 5,000 marines once they do that chapter is sent off to find their own homeworld. The chapters that are created cannot be fully organized into one area. The Storm Crusaders cannot have more than half their chapter in one sector at a time. So they have send them off to campagins immedately when they are recieved home. they also must constantly send veterans into daemon or heretical kill teams. BTW the fluff is there I just deleted the inqusitional break off thing that is the wrong chapter fluff. StormWarriors2 01:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well I deleted everything pointing out they had alot battle barges, but where does it say that i can only have 3? I thought the black templars had like 8? if so i will just have a ton of strike cruisers. Plus the chapter might be 3rd i never gave a date except I said it might be the 2nd they don't know who they are from and that they only had 500 marines to start out with and lost most of them during the first war. It might be 2nd or 3rd. Plus I don't know when the 3rd happened. StormWarriors2 01:37, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Ahem. You didn't Read. "The Chapter is allowed to maintain its numbers after signing a pact with the inqusition, the inqusition may take any company and has 3 permanetly attached to it unless the chapter has need of them. The companies include the alpha squadron, templars, and the fire angels." basically summarizing the entire 2nd war, which i haven't posted yet due to the fact it is still being edited by me. StormWarriors2 01:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Mate read the Red Hunters and the Exorcists Chapters, they are both lap dogs of the Inqusition, and to have a space marine chapter give up their services for no costs is something the inqusition would love to have as a tool of their own. This chapter has signed stuff so that it makes it self still controllable to itself but the inqusition can grab any lower rank astrates or veteran as their own to take with them to do something with. Read Lexi and a few other chapters from GW approved chapters and you will see that the inqusition uses space marine chapters all the time. Another example is the Raptors and the Howling Griffons.StormWarriors2 01:49, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Its more of the lines of "We will work for you for free if you allow us to disregard the codex, because it has proved combat ineffective against the current enemies we face." And thanks dude! I have never actually been able to read battle fleet gothic, though i should of probably seen it ever since I have been playing this hobby for 10 years.... But anyway thanks 3 battle barges and 30 strike cruisers it is. and 60? close support craft. BTW i just noticed how much of the news feed this has taken. This has been discussed throughly on dakkadakka by many of us, and we all agree that no chapter maintains just 1,000 space marines, there are 500 other marines, we have agrued that topic to death. Exceptions also include Space Wolves, Black Templars and the Salamanders that have less marines than other chapters. Also the Ultramarines have an extra company called the tyranic war veterans. Read the 5th ed codex on Crassus. StormWarriors2 01:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) The only taint the crusaders have is the black heart but the only instance of it getting out of hand was the 4th war, but that was stopped pretty quickly and then they developed a way to destroy the taint before it rooted, its a pretty pure chapter basically its 3 chapters all put under the same name, same colors, and same organization. Big difference between the 3 smaller parts of the chapter is there are 3 Grand Templars to run the chapter, and it is run by representives to ensure the chapter cannot fall and cannot be controlled by 1 person, even the arch templar can't do anything without getting scrunity from the representives. Its a big chapter yes but it acts like several small chapters all in one. Plus only 5 companies do not follow the 100 marines per company rule, of course so did the crimson fists for a bit with their first company. StormWarriors2 02:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Dont we have many fanon chapters that are 1000+? -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:05, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Whether or not they would go rogue is besides the point. In the mind of the Inquisition the potential would still exist. There are many in the Inquisition that do not trust Astartes even when they are within the rules. Supahbadmarine 02:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Please read the 1st war to understand why it was ineffective, they only had 500 marines and the codex proved to be very ineffective agianst an enemy that knew the codex after they stole it from the Dusk Legion (Storm Crusader's Original name). The Chapter found it horribely ineffective agianst the foe and desided to get rid of it. Plus their are multitudes of chapters on here that exceed 1000 marines. But this is getting alot more attention than i thought I forgot also how to edit that text box thing for the textbox thing i stink at it. StormWarriors2 02:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks, ever since they disregard the codex I think the chapter can get away with 30 of them you know for each company, but the inqusition rules the chapter and they have to have the inqusition to say yes to things and can watch them. If you think this chapters bad read the few chapters that are on dakka. Also thanks guys, if you would like to help could some of ya please go in an edit my grammar, and don't delete anything vital like how they organize their companies. StormWarriors2 02:11, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Were talking about a chapter that is incredibely stubborn and could possibly be an Imperial Fist Descendant for all I know. (I have no idea i haven't chosen yet which chapter they are.) But they like being free thinking and approving things, the codex Ignatus = Codex Astrates. The Codex Ignatus has certain things that other astrates chapters always have. Crusaders have a small libarius compared to what it was before i edited it, plus they are overzealous over their duties, and they have no access to weapons land speeders, bikes, and attack bikes. The chapter is massive but they aren't 100% all together on everything. The chapter is also fighting constantly so the 4,000 marines thing is the estimation if you put in all the wars they are in right now it is going around 3,640. and they are rarely together in anything above 200 crusaders. There have been some causes such as the grimnar campagin where there were 400 Crusaders in once place but they were facing an entire chaos renegeade force and a tyranid hive fleet in one system. Though that was an actual campagin i was in. (Hammer Fall Campagin.) Plus as a Player I have 390 Storm Crusaders and 90 Wanderers. Also wait my chapter doesn't have a good enough reason? it follows inqusitiorial orders and everything what more restrictions does the chapter need? The chapter can't have more than a 1,000 marines in any sector at any one time, and everytime it hits 4,500 it must split in half to form new chapters. That has happened 10 times and half of those chapters have been destroyed in wars in the imperium. And they are not allowed near the crusaders except the blue paladins and the Avengers only because they have 1,500 marine each and they follow the codex. Ironically >.> [[User:StormWarriors2|StormWarriors2] 02:18, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Just because they do not gather in one place does not mean they are not in contact with one another, and could not act in unison given a rebellion. An increase is something that i can understand, but I massive increase like this is another story. Supahbadmarine 02:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) So a chapter such as mine that is constantly at war, and has gone through 8 Wars of Asherian (which are basically massive sieges on their homeworlds.) Which are massive and has reduced the chapters numbers to only 1,500 marines is not what you call extincition. The chapter maintains a massive group of recurits constantly if all the recurits were allowed to become crusaders the chapter would be massive, but the crusaders actually send them off mostly to die and see which ones come back mostly a company and then that company becomes a new company of marines. The chapter emphasises comradeship, its tests to become a full fledged crusader (the first 10 companies) Is even harder and many do not live. (With the exception of the 22nd, 15th, 29th and 21st.) The chapter is never seen together and it is constantly campagining in the ghoul stars or anywhere else they are needed the crusaders send their marines everywhere they are needed and must respond to any place that the inqusition wants them to go. The only group the inqusition cannot control is the 15th and 1st-10th companies which are true crusaders the rest of the chapter they can control except those 11 which are the elite and are the future of the crusaders leadership. Also big thing here, I cannot edit this alot because i have school and rarely find time, i was hoping one of my mates could do the editing seeing as I am the only one up i will try and amend parts of it which i have. BTW I have updated section of the lore that was made before this discussion, hopefully that part is better. Though I don't know which is better. I am very good at trying to fix it. The chapter also can contact itself but they cannot do anything unless given permission they are Knights that can only do what they are told by their superiors. StormWarriors2 02:27, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Also by far this site is already better than Bolter and chainsword where they attacked my other chapter the Sword Templars for not having a symbol that I could draw on them, and that it needed more lore to flush it out. Of course that chapter is so codex oriented apart from maintaining around 1,200 marines, they only do this because during the war of armaggeddon they were enroute to the place an virus bomb exploded killing half the chapter. So They don't want that to happen again. Of course they are radically different than the crusaders who are basically massive, I know but compared to the Black Templars they are really small. We know that in one crusade they had 1,257 Black templars. And my chapter can't exceed 1,000 Storm Crusaders if they do those marines are sent off on a pentience crusade. Which hasn't happened since the fourth war. Can i also say its ironic that we have 39 comments and thats the exact amountof companies the chapter actually has if you condensed all the offices into companies. just kinda of funny to me. StormWarriors2 02:35, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate. I will try and edit this when I find some freetime this week, got an eagle project and 2 other projects at dakka dakka i am helping out with, Physiology and organization is my specailuty but thats about it for marines :( StormWarriors2 02:42, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Newer Comments (2015+) As an admin, I have granted the Storm Crusaders permission to field over 1000 battle brothers due their crusading nature. This works only as long as the chapter does not have exact defined homeworld and is divided into separate fighting bodies or crusades. Chapter's strength may not exceed the amount of 2500 battle brothers and chapter may not have any successor chapters. --Remos talk 09:35, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I am going over the information here. So I will change this as time goes on. I will add this to free use very soon. I just need some criticism for the Crusaders. Anyway thanks everyone! Good edditing. StormWarriors2 (talk) 00:50, February 4, 2015 (UTC)